The invention relates to an oven system for roasting, cooking, baking and regenerating on the one hand and, on the other hand, for grilling foodstuffs by introducing heat into a cooking space of the oven.
The most varied oven systems are known for roasting or grilling items to be grilled such as roast chicken, roast beef, whole suckling pigs or the like. In order to achieve an optimum grilling result, it is necessary to roast or grill the items to be grilled from all sides. For this purpose, in the known oven systems, rotatable spits can be individually engaged with the rotating apparatus securely mounted for this purpose in the interior of the oven so that respectively only one spit can be taken out of the oven and newly loaded.
It is not possible with the known oven systems to remove all of these spits at one time in order to load the entire cooking space with new items to be grilled. This results on the one hand in an unavoidable loss of energy when inserting the new items to be grilled since the individual spits must be exchanged while the oven door is open and, on the other hand, in an undesirable loss of time. This is because the already heated oven cannot be used during the work-intensive process of replacing already completely cooked items to be grilled with those subsequently to be grilled. This is a considerable disadvantage in the large-scale catering trade.
A baking oven with a grilling arrangement is known from DE-GM 70 47 203 in which a dish part and a holder attachment form a slide-in frame. A grilling spit is rotatably mountable in the holder attachment. A disc which can be coupled with and decoupled from a drive element is securely mounted to the grilling spit such that the grilling spit can be rotated. The electrical motor serving for rotation of the drive element is provided outside the cooking space. Only one grilling spit can be driven in this oven system.
An oven system for grilling food is disclosed in DE-OS23 58 119 having two opposing rotating discs which are arranged at a distance from one another in the cooking space by means of spacing bars and on which rotating members are rotatably mounted. One rotating disc is driven by a drive via pinions. This rotating device formed by the rotating discs cannot be removed from the oven as a heat element projecting through one of the rotating discs is arranged coaxially about the rotating axis of the rotating discs and is securely mounted to a side wall of the oven.
The technical problem forming the basis of the invention consists in providing an oven system in which the exchanging of the entire cooking space contents can take place quickly in a simple manner and in which, additionally, the advantages of cooking or grilling on all sides can be realized.